The Rain Falls
by chiisanna
Summary: The rain. It plagued Juvia for her entire life... Until her precious Gray-sama made it go away. But what if the rain comes back? GrUvia Oneshot


_Drip_.

The sound of a single drop of rain resonated throughout the guild.

Juvia Lockster froze.

_Drop_.

She whipped around in her seat to look outside the guild door. She held her breath.

_Drip drop._

A few drops of rain splattered outside the doorway of the guild. A look of worry flashed across the water mage's face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. She released her breath with a shaky sigh.

_Drip drop, drip drop._

She looked around to see if anyone had noticed her reaction. Thinking no one saw her, she turned back to the bar and continued to consume whatever she was drinking. But Gray noticed. He stared at her.

_Drip drop, drip drop, pitter patter pitter patter._

The rain started pouring from the heavens, battering on the roof if the guild.

"Ah geez, it's starting to rain. How annoying." Natsu whined.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

The sound of water battering against the roof built up until it was almost deafening. You couldn't see outside, that's how thick the rain was falling. It was almost like the guild had been sucked into a hurricane.

Gray was still watching Juvia, wondering what was with her reaction to the rain. He finally sighed and tore his gaze from the water mage. It was going to be a pain getting home in this weather. His clothes would get absolutely drenched... No wait. Where the hell did his clothes go? Gray Fullbuster was in his boxers, once again. He groaned, got off the chair he was sitting on and went to find Mira. She had probably picked his clothes up off the floor. The ice mage headed to the bar, where Fairy Tail's white haired bartender was currently drying dishes.

"Hey, Mira."

"Hi Gray! Let me guess... Clothes?"

"Yep." Gray sighed. "I wouldn't suppose you picked them off the ground?"

Mira giggled and fished beneath the counter. She straightened up and handed Gray his neatly folded items of clothing. "Here you go!"

"Thanks Mira."

"No problem! ...Say, isn't this rain _weird_?"

"Whadda you mean?"

"Well, It's been completely clear skies today until about a minute ago. And there has been no rain forecasted for the entire week, after all, it's _summer_. And the thing is, the weather reports are never wrong. Lacrimas are very reliable."

"Mm, I guess." Gray drawled not really interested.

"HEY YOU BRATS LISTEN UP!" Makarov suddenly bellowed from the guild's stage.

The guild instantly quietened, and all attention was focused on the short old mad.

The Master cleared his throat. "I've just received a report that a curfew has been issued because of this rain. It's going to get really dangerous outside. Apparently the rain has been caused by magic and could be dangerous. Anyway, it turns out that all you brats are going to have to stay the night at the guild..." He trailed off.

Natsu jumped up on top of a table with his signature grin on his face. He pumped his fist into the air. "ENTIRE GUILD SLEEPOVER!" He yelled excitedly.

"HELL YEAH!" Everyone screamed. Mira walked out of the bar, bringing out the booze and a crap ton of food. The mages of Fairy Tail went wild. An entire-guild-each-man-for-himself food fight broke out when Natsu threw a pie at Gray's face. The master just stood there in defeat, watching his brats trash the guild hall. _Again_.

When the fight finally died down, Gray walked over to the bar and sat down next to Fairy Tail's resident drinker.

"Hey, want a drink?" Cana smirked.

"Why not." Gray shrugged.

Cana slid a glass filled with some kind of drink over to him. He gulped it down quickly in one go. The card mage looked at him quizzically.

"Something bothering you?"

Gray frowned. "I don't think so..."

"Thinking about Juvia?"

"Um, why the hell would I be thinking about _her_?"

"You tell me! After all, you were staring at her before. Maybe you liiiiiike her!" The brunette purred, impersonating a certain blue exceed.

"I was looking because she was acting weird." Gray defended. He gestured towards the water mage. "Something seems... _Off_ about her. She hasn't spoken since the rain started and didn't participate in the food fight. And she hasn't been fawning over me."

Cana laughed. "So you're worried about her. Stop denying it."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Whatever."

The ice mage turned back to his empty glass. His conversation with Cana replayed in his mind. He snuck glances at the water mage every now and then. Juvia was jumpy and unusually tense. When Mira tapped her on the shoulder to see if she wanted something to eat, she let out a _yelp,_for gods sake. Other than that, the bluenette just sat there, looking like she wanted to bolt out if the guild into the rainy night.

Gray was staring at her intently now. Something wasn't right with Juvia. She was as skittish as a spooked horse. Frankly, Gray was a more than a little worried. He stood up from the bar and quietly walked over to where Juvia was sitting by herself. She wasn't moving and was looking at her tightly clasped hands that rested on her lap.

"Hey."

Juvia whirled around on her bench to look at Gray, a look of apprehension on her face. Once seeing the Ice Mage standing there, she relaxed slightly but didn't acknowledge him in any way. She just turned and stared at the table, pretending he wasn't there.

Gray frowned. Something was _definently_ wrong with Juvia. The absence of her awestruck tone of voice made him worried. He had never understood the undying obsession this blue haired woman had over him, and although at first he had been creeped out by it, now he had slowly come to appreciate it. The fact that Juvia didn't even _speak_ to him made him uneasy.

"Juvia?" Gray questioned.

Still looking straight at the table, Juvia replied in a deadpan voice. "What does Gray-sama want?"

"Are you okay?"

The water mage froze.

"Juvia is fine. Gray-sama should go away."

"There's something wrong. You can't trick me. You've been acting weirdly since the rain started. What's wrong Juvia. Tell me." Gray interrogated.

"Juvia is _fine_." Tears filled the water mage's eyes for a fraction of a second, but she blinked them hastily away. It happened so quickly, Gray almost believed it hadn't happened. _Almost_.

"Like hell you're fine." Gray growled. He slid on to the bench next to her. "_What's wrong?_" He stared at her.

"Nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing." Juvia is overreacting. Gray-sama should leave." She whispered hoarsely, her voice breaking slightly. Tears filled her eyes and she fought furiously to keep them back. She failed and a single tear spilled from her eye and splashed onto the table top. She wiped it away hastily.

Gray was shocked. _Juvia never cried_. The ice mage was at a loss for words and actions. For some reason, his chest felt tight.

"Juvia..." He began before he was cut off by a sob that slipped from the blunette's lips. She covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head frantically.

"Juvia is fine." _Sob_. "Just leave Juvia alone." _Another sob._"Gray-sama should go."

Unable to hold back anymore, Juvia burst into hysterical tears.

Gray felt like a bus had ran over him. He felt like he was being punched in the gut. He felt like he was being stabbed in the heart. Juvia. Was. Crying. And he couldn't stand the was she looked right now. The bluenette seemed like she was about to shatter, as small and fragile as a porcelain doll.

Not knowing quite what he was doing, the ice mage gently grabbed the bluenette's head and tucked it under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. Her fragile frame shook. Her hands grabbed a fistful of his shirt. She cried into his top. Gray rested his chin on the top of her head and patted her back.

"Shhhhh... It's okay Juvia. It's alright. You're a strong and beautiful and kind and loving and brave girl. It's going to be fine." Gray soothed awkwardly, _very_ aware that he could feel Juvia's boobs squished against his chest and that one of his legs was trapped in between her's.

At least five minutes ticked by until Juvia's sobs finally quietened. The tension left her body as she lent against Gray. The raven haired teen relaxed too, not even knowing he was tense in the first place. The water woman slowly separated herself from her beloved and unsteadily sat up. She wiped her red, puffy eyes and runny nose on her sleeve. She turned to Gray.

"Sorry, Juvia got your shirt wet." She sniffled dejectedly.

"It's fine. You feeling better?" Gray pressed, still very concerned.

She nodded her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

Gray sighed exasperatedly. "Just tell me. _Trust me,_ talking about things like this helps."

Juvia visibly hesitated before nodding slowly. Gray smiled in satisfaction.

"Juvia..." She began, "Gets anxious when it starts raining. For as long as Juvia used remember, she had been plagued by the rain. Juvia had never seen the sun or clear skies... Everyone Juvia used to know hated her and called her gloomy. Nobody wanted to be around Juvia because of the rain. Juvia was always alone... Until Gray-sama took the rain away." She smiled dreamily. "Gray-sama freed Juvia. But, when it begins to rain, Juvia gets _nervous_ because she is _afraid_ that one day the rain will fall and won't stop. The rain the plagued Juvia will come back."

Gray nodded. That made sense.

"But normally, Juvia is fine because she knows that she didn't cause the rain. There were always precursors and the Lacrimas always told the forecast. But this rain... It just _fell_. No warning. Master Makarov said it was caused by magic. And... Juvia is almost certain that it was _her_ magic that made it rain..." She paused, blinking back more tears. "This rain _won't_ _stop_. Juvia will become the gloomy rain woman she once was. Fairy Tail will get rid of Juvia because the rain will not go." She took a deep breath. "Juvia thinks she'll leave Fairy Tail before they kick her out. But Juvia doesn't want to leave. Fairy Tail is her home. And Juvia just-"

Gray slammed his fist down on the table, startling Juvia and stopping her mid-sentence.

"You idiot." He hissed. "Fairy Tail will never kick you out. You're one of us. You are part of the family. If you leave... I don't know what I'd do with myself. No one will. I seriously can't imagine my life, everyone's life, without you."

"Gray-sama?"

He reached out and grabbed the water woman's hand. "You know what Juvia? If the rain has back again like you said, I'll make it disappear. Like I did the first time in the battle of Phantom Lord. I'm here for you. I'll make sure the rain will never come back. Ever."

Juvia teared up again, but this time from joy. She threw an arm around Gray and buried her face into his neck.

"Thank you." Came her muffled reply.

Gray smiled into her hair.

And the rain that fell from the sky slowly stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>I had so many feels writing this. I almost died like five times.<strong>

**Sorry, if this was really cheesy and OOC and suck-ish. I tried... :3**


End file.
